Sylar's Daughter
by Ganstasdontpee411
Summary: Almost 15 years ago Sylar made one mistake ending up with a child. He ran away and now when his daughter catches a glimpse of her lost father, she goes out after him with a power she doesn't understand. Suddenly she gets tossed into a world like no other.


**First Story-Be nice please :D **

_The epic story of heroes._

Chapter 1- The Wind

_I was standing on top of a giant building in what seemed like New York City. I had never been there, but I have seen pictures of the same tall buildings and cloudy sky. I had heard the New York was loud, noisy, the "City that Never Sleeps". But I didn't hear anything, nothing. Not a sound, no cars, no voices, absolutely nothing. The City that Never Slept was sleeping. For some reason I didn't understand was that I was at peace, I wasn't wondering why I was on top of a building, I didn't care. All I knew was that it felt right, just perfect to stand up there looking over everything. I suddenly got the feeling to step right off the building, I smiled, because for some reason it was the right thing to do. Before I could move a voice sounded next to her, "Not yet. We go together." I turned and saw a man next to me. He was smiling, his hair almost covering his brown eyes. The strange man wore a long white coat, with a red sweatshirt underneath with jeans. Somehow, he was familiar but I couldn't quite place were I had seen him. The man in the white coat grabbed my hand and in one swift movement, he jumped straight off the building straight down into the dark, empty alley.. I gasped at the sudden rush of wind in her face and the sight of the ground rushing up to meet me. We were falling, but it wasn't the normal fast pace of falling. We were falling slowly; it was like gravity had less of a pull. Suddenly my vision blurred for a spilt second, when it came back into focus only one thing was different. Instead of the alley being empty a man in a suit was standing right underneath us. "This is our shared dream." The man said, "This will come into being, and Ashley, we are going to need your help." _

"_Wha-." I started, but the man beneath us quickly looked up and gave us the creepiest smile. _

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Crunch! I opened her eyes sticky from sleep to look at the alarm clock I had just broken. My tightly curled fist rested on top of the cheap plastic, the sharps cutting into my skin.

"Dammit!" I swore, "Mom's going to kill me that was my last one!" I stood up unsteady, wrapping my hand around the bleeding cuts, so the blood didn't drip on the floor. When I reached the bathroom, I looked into the mirror, studying myself, remembering my dream. _That same dream_. I had that dream every night for the last two weeks. It never changed, same guy, same words. Expect sometimes I was falling, sometimes I was flying, and sometimes the man in the suit was there. Sure it was weird and never went away; a year before I would have believed I had powers. That was when I was 13. When you were almost 15, reality hit you pretty hard. Actually let me reword that reality more like took a club and smacked you with it. With school and sports you had no time to dream or imagine, 'cause things like that just don't happen. I sighed splashing my face with water, because like a total idiot I had set my alarm forgetting that today was the freaking weekend! This is where some of my friends would yell _Blond Moment_! Yep I had really bright blonde hair, usually in a ponytail, and sun kissed skin from days spent outside in the blazing Texas heat. My eyes are a dark brown. I'm pretty, I guess. I mean I don't really have guys lining up for me, but that's doesn't matter I have enough friends who are guys. So let me start at the beginning, my name is Ashley Hallam, I had a brother who was a year older than me (well half brother) my mom had married a guy, had Jordan (my brother) then got divorced, then met my dad, and had me. Then my dad ran off like an asshole, so my mom just sat around. My mom and I don't exactly have the greatest relationship, by that I mean basically every little thing starts a fight. She says I become more like my father every day. Well that would be great if I actually knew who my dad was! All I have is one picture. It shows a guy around young 20's. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, now I know where I got my eyes from. Since my mom says I become more like my dad every day, I take my personality and put it with the picture aging the man a little bit. What I end up with is a smart ass, sarcastic creepy 34 year old that gets into a lot of fights. Great. So I guess you could say my family is pretty screwed up. Yeah. I played soccer and when I got bored I messed around with my electric guitar. I was good at soccer, eh at guitar. I live in Odessa, Texas and today is the first day of holiday break. Thank god, I don't think I could stand another day in that hell hole, formally known as school. Well this wasn't the beginning of my break, mine started three days ago when I got suspended for fighting. Hey! The arrogant ass needed some sense smacked into him. Ever since my big brother died last year in a car crash, I went downhill. Not so good grades and fights all the time. Fights just make me feel alive, I loved Jordan; he was what kept me grounded. I miss that goofball. I knew he wouldn't want me to be sad, so I kept my friends close and my personality in check. I became a little more sarcastic, a little more cynical, other than that I was the same.

A doorbell interrupted me from my thoughts. "Hold on!" I screamed, "Let me get dressed!" I quickly put on some black and blue Nike shorts with a with white t shirt that said soccer on it. Running out of my bedroom I jumped on the banister and slid downstairs, plopping myself in front of the door. _Damn! _ I thought realizing it was a girl from school who apparently thought it was her duty to make me leave the dark side. Katie. She was one of the preppy, pretty cheerleaders everything loved. So annoying. I swore realizing she knew I was home because I had yelled, which led to another question. _How did she find my house?_ Before she could see me, I grabbed the keys and ran out the back door of my tiny house, making sure to lock it. I jumped over my backyard fence and started running. For some reason every time I jumped I went higher than usual. _Eh, probably just adrenaline._ Ok so know I know your wondering _why are you running? Don't you get into fights? Can't you take her? _Yes I can take her, but I was running because if I confronted her, she would know for sure she had the right house and she would NEVER leave me alone. I can't have that. I had just cleared a half a mile and had hit the main road, when a car screeched in front of me. I immediately jumped to the side and I flicked the driver the bird. The man driving glared at me and made a motion was his hand that sent me flying. Before I hit the ground I caught one glance of the guy's face. It was the exact same face from the photo that was in my pocket. The photo of my dad.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Far away in New York City Peter Petrelli woke up startled from his sleep. The same blond headed girl was in his dreams again. The same dream where he was flying and the girl was telling him to wait for her. The same dream the plagued him every night.

**How was it? Tell me please. Should I continue?**


End file.
